Current coulters use a single blade for the application of fertilizer into the ground for the benefit of crops. The single blades are set at an angle of approximately 5 degrees from front to back thereby creating a draft of approximately 5 degrees. The draft caused by the angled blade reduces operational efficiency of the equipment and increases wear on the coulter assembly.